Captain Olimar vs Rax
Rax from Pillow Sheet Adventures and Olimar from Pikmin two space explores who got stuck on a planet and need to fix their ship will Rax defeat his foe and finally have his own slaves. Or will Olimar‘s pikmin show their strength? Today will find out on today’s episode of battles with Minecraft! Pre-Fight On a planet Rax is looking around for parts while his minions “Help” Him carry his ship. He sees a huge engine says “Their some extra parts!” He ran towards it dropping his ship. Suddenly he was hit in the face with a pikmin who grabs onto his face. “AHHHH MINIONS HELP MEEEEE!” The robots look at Rax who is running around like a lunatic “Lol twit” Suddenly he grabbed the pikmin and lifted him into the air “Hmm Maybe This’ll taste good!” He threw the pikmin into a cage until he is hit in the face by Olimar! Olimar was mad and his pikmin army of 100 came behind him ready for battle. Rax saw and summoned all his robots which were 30 robots. “Time to fight Captain Olimar!” Olimar was shocked but realized the robots told him. Everyone ran at each other. SHOW TIME! Rax grabbed Olimar and threw him away. A red pikmin ran up to him and jumped onto Rax. Rax grabbed him and threw him away. The robots were being swarmed. One of the robots began charging at a Purple pikmin trying to run him over. A yellow pikmin pushes him out of the way and is chased. A winged Pikmin flew in the robots face and began hitting their face. Suddenly a crowd of robots saw a group of purple pikmin sitting together. They charge at them and run them over letting a purple puddle stain to appear in The ground. Rax quickly grabbed a winged Pikmin and threw him into the ground. He then tried to stomp on them but they flew away and grabbed his head and began lifting him. The flying robot saw and quickly flew at the winged pikmin and tased the bug electrocuting it to death. Rax fell into a puddle face first. A robot is grabbed by 9 winged pikmin and is dragged into the air where they let go and the robot explodes on impact. Rax quickly got up and pointed his blaster at 19 pikmin and fired they quickly tried to run but were hit and they were all exploded into dust. The Pikmin all fan away but Rax grabbed one and bit into its head with his sharp teeth. He swallowed and smiled he then stomped on 50 of them with his robots. Olimar got up he had trouble getting up and ran at a robot and punched its Head off. Olimar ordered his pikmin to rampage the robots they all ran storming the robots 5 of them were crushed. Angered Rax ordered the same thing and since they were bigger they destroyed every pikmin. Olimar ran at Rax and punched him into a nearby stream. Rax landed and pointed his blaster at Olimar who jumped at him Olimar quickly realized but was blasted in the air. Olimar landed and got up and kicked Rax in the Sheet Who yells in pain. Rax takes the chance to grab Olimar foot he then yanked It causing Olimar to trip Rax then jumped onto Olimar who kicked Rax away. Rax quickly got into his mech and began firing peanut butter jars at Olimar who smacks them. Rax then grabbed a tree and smashes it into the area where Olimar was. He saw Olimar running up his arm he quickly activated shoulder cannons and Oliamr was blasted away. Olimar then sees his ship and the pikmin who didn’t come got the other parts. Olimar quickly jumped in and crashed into Rax’s bot. Rax jumped into his own ship which was somehow working? He quickly fired lasers at Olimars ship. Olimar‘s ship broke he began falling but he stayed together. “GIVE UP CAPTAIN OLIMAR!” He quickly fired a laser into his rocket causing it to crack. Olimar shrieks in pain and Rax walks out and sees the ship. He walks into it and saw Olimar’s charred body. “HAHAHHA I WIIIIIIIIIN!” AfterMath Rax and his robots are killing Pikmin and finally escape the planet. While Olimar‘s body is eaten. Results The Winner of this fight is....Rax! Next Time We see two boys one chasing an alien the other reading a book. Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Completed battles Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles